Theres Dreams, Nightmares and Reality
by Sapphire Smith
Summary: What? You want a summary? Really, do you really? Well the first chapter is a little sneak peak so if your interested read it. Title will have something to do with the story and i hope you like it please leave a Review behind! Rated T cause its Rated T OK!
1. Reality has it's way to mess with you

Hey everyone, this is my first story and I LOVE Doctor Who so here we go I hope you like it and you review. XD

**Reality Has It's Ways To Mess With Your Head.**

Hi my name is Kelsie Roxana Smith and I am now 18 years old. I live in Scotland, and it always rains. My favourite band is Chameleon Circuit and that makes you guess right, I like Doctor who. For some reason my life is just boring, its just like Rose described in series 1. Get up, go to work, eat chips, go to bed.  
>Only my life is a little freaky, you see for some reason me and my friends when we were about 10 or 11 were on the internet and we were bored and the little sister of my friend Carrie, came in and said 'If your so bored, look up stuff for me, I want to be magic and fly!' Yes, she was what 7?<br>But anyway once she left some of my friends were so bored we actually ended up doing some sort of weird spell off some random website. It obviously didn't work. Well on them it didn't. Somehow since then I keep getting these mental abilities, you know, reading minds, memories etc. I don't know exactly everything I can do.  
>But here's my life, I keep it secret and try not to use it. I'm a waitress in this really annoying place. We have to wear roller blades, red shortish skirts and white and red checker shirts. And then there's the white and red hats I'm not even going to begin to explain. Lets just leave it at embarrassing to walk about in. if anyone ever found out the 'ability' I don't know what I'd do.<br>Most of the time like right now, I hide in the corner of the café and listen to music although there is one person I sometimes have to watch out for. She just rat's me out all the time. I was checking my mobile for texts from Carrie, and there she was, Lillian right in front of me. Although, everyone calls her Lily.

"Kelsie, Kelsie, Kelsie. Do I need to get the boss to take that off you?" She said, obviously she was going to anyway.

"I was checking the time." I lied.

"Well there's a clock up there so back to work." She ordered. Lillian is one of those people who make the whole Blondes are dumb thing true.

"You'll have to, step aside then, to let me out. you do know that right?" I asked her she rolled her eyes and grabbed my shoulders spinning round so that we switched places. I walked through to the kitchen and outside. It was my break anyway, well in a minute it was. I had a chocolate bar and some Dr. Pepper before I went back in. I wasn't sure why but everything felt... I don't know different.

"Next order's up!" The Chef guy called out. I took it and took it to the table on the note. Then I moved to waiter the table in the front corner next to the door. A guy walked in, well I should say someone I knew very well walked in. Bow-tie, Tweed? Ever heard of anyone in that description?  
>Well, Matt Smith at least I hoped it wasn't some look-alike. Although his thoughts were racing at a mile a second. I glanced over. Maybe this is part of the next series?<br>I heard him thinking about all the waitresses and customers and so far his guesses were right. Well, as far as I could tell. I walked past and back to the corner to check my texts. It was really strange, the second he walked in it was like everyone's thoughts couldn't be blocked very well anymore. It was hard to not stare at him. Especially when his thoughts changed to me as I walked past, I caught them.

_'Long brown Wavy/Curly hair, Slightly tanned, dark blue eyes, clearly doesn't like to work here.' _

I smirked at the last part yep, I hated this place. Although, when did he see my eyes? I snapped my eyes up quickly from my mobile and caught him looking at me. I looked back to my mobile straight away. That might be how he knew. Lillian came over again.

"H-Hey Lily." I said stuttering. I mean come on! She cant seriously be taking my mobile if there's a TV star in the room, she should be drooling over him already.

"Give me that, I warned you." She said holding out her hand snatching it. She turned quickly before I even begun to speak.

"Hey! No I need that!" I nearly shouted almost causing everyone to stare. I followed he through the kitchen and stopped peeking back out the window to see there was only a few people watching and Matt Smith, or Matt Smith look-alike was one of the few watching. I glanced quickly at his table number and jumped back over to Lillian.

"Hey, has anyone done table 11 yet?" I almost burst out laughing as he was well, the 11th Doctor.

"Um don't think so why?" Lillian asked.

"If I do it can I have my mobile back?" I asked.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth, obviously I just annoyed her into giving it back. I jumped a little and because of the roller blades I slipped and fell.

"Well I'll do that right now!" I cheered standing up quickly holding onto a tabletop. I skated out slowly and then paused. Take it easy and pretend I don't know who he is. Easy option. I skated over, and nearly slipped again. I tripped a little but managed to stay upright. "Stupid skates!" I muttered.

"Sorry, Hello. Um, What'd you like to order?" I asked unable to keep from smiling this time.

"Um," I heard his mind search for something to drink but he wasn't sure when he was for some reason and that made my smile disappear. What? How can he not know WHEN he is?

"Coke? Lemonade? Dr. Pepper? Sprite?" I randomly listed some drinks.

"Er, I'll just have... Um, in fact. Do you do food here?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I answered trying to get smiling again.

"Then I'll have fish fingers and custard!" He happily handed me the menu. I stared open mouthed.

"Fish, custard?" I almost whispered.

"Yep. You can do that right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah we can get you it, I just never thought, that would be your order." I muttered skating away. I hardly even held the doors to the kitchen open. I skated over to the little gap in the wall between the Chef's and the Waitresses. I glanced to the guy who was looking to see if there was something to cook, but there were no other orders. I handed him the sheet I wrote it down on.

"Are you kidding me? What do you think I'm stupid? Nobody in their right mind would ask for that!" He yelled at me.

"I would! He did! So make it!" I shouted back. He gave me a look that said he would have punched me. But for some reason he never. Once it was made I skated out careful not to spill anything and I skated over to him.

"Fish custard anyone?" I asked and some of the other customers looking a little disgusted.

"Ooh! Yummy!" He laughed. I stayed for a few seconds just watching him eat it, it was just so freakishly... freaky?

"Um, you know you could sit and chat or do you want some?" He offered.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't I'll lose the job. Besides, I've already had Fish fingers and custard before. It's great." I laughed at his face. He nearly dropped the fish finger.

"You've, already had it? How? Why? What?" He stuttered the questions. I frowned, this is weird he started the craze, I'm not the only one

"Um, if you don't know why I tried it... then... I'm confused." I muttered slumping into the seat opposite him. I knew how I would get my answers. "What's your name?" I asked quickly and to the point.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered smiling. That's when I couldn't focus or anything, I felt sick for some reason.

"Sorry, I should... go. I really, really should just... go." I stuttered trying to stand quickly and skate falling into the next table. "Oh, I'm really sorry!" I gasped trying to clean up the mess. I skated quickly as possible a little embarrassed by all that, and into the kitchen then out the back door.

**I'm only ending here so that depending on Reviews I will continue. This is just a little preview to the story really. Meaning if you like it want more, there is more to come! And all you need to do is REVIEW! 8P **

**PS, I have actually had Fish fingers and custard, I made my little cousins try it. They liked it too, strange hu? I've had it 3 or 4 times now. 8D**


	2. New place to stay

Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing if you did, which was yeah... one person. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Oh and I forgot to say last chapter that I don't own Doctor Who or Matt Smith or anything to do with it, Unfortunately. If I did do you really think I'd wright this?

**Comfort And A New Home. **

I sat at the back of the café on the steps, I had finished an hour ago and I had to close up the shop so I was also last to leave. It was 11 o'clock now, I finished at 10. I sighed as I got up to go home. What was going on? Why does the Doctor suddenly exist? My thoughts were actually starting to give me a headache, so I focused on going home lying down going to sleep, and the possibility of waking up from this as a dream of sorts. But what kind of dream feels real? My mind drifted to the Dream Lord and I nearly laughed.

I finally reached my home and before I could stick the key in the door swung open. A fat man stood there, He had greasy black hair, spots! And was wearing one of those vest top things and jeans.

"What do you want? Who are you?" He asked his hands going to fists for some reason.

"Um, I live here?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"No I do so get out of here before I call the cops." He said trying to shove me away. I peaked in and even seen one of my bags. It was one of those big huge rucksack type ones and I knew it was mine it had my name in black ink across it.

"Hey see that's my bag!" I shouted pointing at it. The guy gave me some evil look.

"What's inside it?" He asked.

"Some stuff of mine because this is my home!" I shouted.

"It's my house so take your stupid bag and be gone!" He threw the bag and me and under its weight I fell to the ground. He laughed at me before slamming the door.

"That rude idiot! Now what am I going to do?" I muttered. I stood up and opened the rucksack to put my other bag inside.

I looked inside and my mouth dropped, what the hell was going on? Everything I could think of from my house was inside. Wii games, Clothes, DVD's, Books, My random Doctor who collection had its own section, there was no actual electronics really. I mean what am I going to do with a TV now? Plug it into the concrete? I shoved the other bag in and put the thing on my back.

What the hell could I do anyway? I had to walk away, I don't want to be arrested because some guy claims that is his house. To top it all off I was freezing cold because I was still in my stupid work clothes, apart from the skates. I reached into a pocket I had on the skirt and pulled out my mobile and listened to music. I had to think though, I couldn't exactly find parents. My Father left when I was little, died when I was 7 and my mother didn't care and I had to feed myself and everything, eventually she threw me out the second It was legal for me to have my own house.

The song changed to K9's song, the Chameleon Circuit one. That song almost made me cry every time I listened to it. But this time with the situation I was in, it was all I needed to start walking along the street crying my eyes out. I wandered around crying and came across a park.

I was reaching a bench to sit down on when I walked into someone. I looked up and seen Matt Smith, No the Doctor. I couldn't make sense of it anymore!

"Hello again!" He said happily then he seen the drying tears on my face because I looked up. Just as I did though I burst out crying again. I collapsed onto the bench beside us and had my face in my hands.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked.

"My life sucks!" I managed through the tears. "Rubbish job... Somehow, I don't have a house anymore... Oh, and there's no one I can run to 'cause my dad's dead and my mum doesn't care and would just go tell me to find somewhere else to go." He started rubbing my back to try and make me feel better, I know the Doctor. We all do through the magic of TV. He was probably very uncomfortable right now. At the moment the only thing about him I didn't understand was if he had such great mind defences etc. How come I got in so easily in the café?

He was giving me a one armed hug when he suddenly laughed which made me jump. "Sorry I just noticed something." He said, I had stopped crying and I looked at him and leaned back on the bench.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I still don't know your name." He said.

"Oh, well I'm Kelsie. Kelsie Roxana Smith." I smiled at the last part of my name. Just like Matt Smith, Or if its the Doctor the fake name he always uses, John Smith. We shook hands just as the Doctor always trys to do. Just at that second in bad timing my mobile rang, and guess what the ringtone was. The Doctor Who theme tune. I quickly answered to try and not let him hear much of it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi, Kelsie it's Ryan. Your boss?"_ The Voice on the other side said. Oh damn.

"Yeah, Hi. Um, why you calling?" I asked.

"_Oh, right sorry but your fired. You sit on your mobile all day, so I'm afraid your going to have to leave. Bye."_ The Voice of Ryan said he hung up immediately.

I was stunned. I had a billion emotions all at once. I was Upset because I had no home or anyone to go to. Happy and Excited I mean you would be it's the Doctor, and right now the one that was showing was my Anger and Annoyance at Ryan and Lillian, Lily whatever. She probably told him and got me fired.

I ended up wanting to throw my mobile but just put it in my pocket and got up went over to a tree and started kicking it. I felt a little better.

"You ok?" The Doctor's voice asked from the bench.

"I'll be over in a minute. I'm just angry at what just happened on the phone." I said hitting the tree so hard one last time it nearly bent a little. I walked back over and the Doctor nearly shuffled up a little. "I'm fine now. I don't like to actually hit people that's why I hit the uh, tree." I said which made him relax a little.

"So what happened on the phone?" The Doctor so curiously asked.

"Nothing, I just have no job." I said a little sarcastically.

"Oh, what you planning on doing?" He asked, as if he ever plans anything.

"Plan? What plan? Plan it all out just like this was? Well it seems as if it was."I said.

"Isn't there at least someone? A friend?" He asked.

"Well, lets see. She doesn't like being woken even if its important, we fell out over something important at night once. I don't want a repeat of that, she'll never speak to me or anything ever again. But besides her, nope no one. Your the next in line." I laughed at the last thing I said.

"Well then, I'll just have to take you with me. If you don't mind of course. Plenty room." He offered. I was speechless, usually it takes something heroic? To be on the Doctor's good side. I just sat here crying. Well, I served him Fish custard, he stood up smiling like the mad man he is.

"What really? I can stay with you?" I asked standing as well.

"Well, there's plenty room on the TARDIS." He said, now what do I act as if I don't know or show off?

"TARDIS?" I questioned even though I knew. He started to lead the way.

"Er, my ship." He answered almost unsure if I'd run off screaming 'Alien!'

"It has a name? Cool." I answered, he seemed to relax a little. Eventually we reached an alley near the café I used to work at.

"Well, this is the TARDIS." The Doctor said leaning against her. I knew the TARDIS was a 'she' I knew a lot about the 'old girl' or should I call her by her name 'sexy'?

"Police public call box." I read. He nodded and opened the door walking in. I still stood outside a minute. I was frozen in place. I mean wouldn't you? It's all real! I took a few steps and put my hand on the wood. She was warm! I was sure I could feel some sort of vibration. I poked my head in and seen the Doctor leaning on the console waiting for me to come in.

"Definitely sexy." I muttered to her. I stepped in and looked around, it was exactly like the TV version. I was trying not to blink very often and taking in every detail.

"This is usually the part you say it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor laughed.

"It's... She's... Dimensionally transcendental." I said it the really clever-y way, he stared at me for a few seconds just watching. I walked up to the console and looked through the glass. Then I looked at the console. I went around a little bit before I stepped right up next to it and I touched the console.

"Don't press anything!" The Doctor freaked out. He still doesn't like people flying her other than himself eh? I put my rucksack onto the chair and walked round until I seen the leaver I knew was the same leaver you have to pull to de-materialize into the vortex.

"Ok I wont press anything. I'll pull." I smirked at his worried face as I pulled the leaver. Although the place shook and I ended up falling back towards the railings.

"Future rule 1! No touching the console!" He yelled over the noise. I thought rule one was the Doctor lies. Oh dear.

"Why where we going? What did I do?" I asked gripping the railing incase I got flung across the room.

"I haven't told you it's a time machine slash, space ship yet." The Doctor said then suddenly between flipping controls and stuff... he turned to see me laughing at him.

"You, forgot to mention that you can travel anywhere in all of time and space?" I laughed. All of the shaking stopped.

"We haven't landed we're just in the vortex. I can let us drift here for a bit while we get you a room, If you want?" He asked stepping back from the console.

"Yeah, right! A room!" I said running over to get my bag. I nearly collapsed under it's weight again.

"If it's that heavy I'll carry it." The Doctor said taking it from me easily. I stared at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"That bag alone must weigh the same as me or more. Your obviously strong." I said still staring, he just laughed at me and walked up the steps.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Oh right!" I said snapping back to what was happening. I looked around the corridors as we walked. There wasn't just the orange and white spotted walls from the episodes, there were other corridors too. We were in a blue walled corridor with red spots when the Doctor stopped and dropped my bag. We had probably been walking miles. I seen metal doors that looked like lift doors because of the button next to it. The corridor was a normal shape with wooden doors unlike the white and orange spotted corridors.

"Pick a room!" He said happily.

"This far away?" I asked "How far away are we?"

"Um, about 20 minute walk to the control room, and 23 minute walk to the kitchen." The Doctor picked up my bag again after he said that. "Yeah, it's a bit far, but your near a lift. The lift takes you anywhere but the control room. In about 2 minutes." I leaned against the wall thinking and something brushed my mind, I wasn't sure what though. Possibly the Doctor's thoughts again. I felt something to do with that connection telling me something about the rooms, I wasn't sure what but I didn't want to be in any of these rooms I don't even know why!

"Is there any rooms closer? Maybe the lift opens into it or something." I asked laughing a little.

"There's only one room like that." The Doctor said and he came over to me from the lift.

"Oh, just one? Which one?" I asked looking at every door.

"Mine." He told me.

"Ohh." I realized I couldn't possibly have THAT room.

"Come on I'll show you." The Doctor said as he pressed the button for the lift. I blinked. What?

"Huh?" I was really confused.

"Well if you like you could use it I'm hardly in it. I don't sleep very often, well not as much as you humans." The Doctor said. I continued to stare. Then I realized he hadn't mentioned he was an alien yet.

"Your not human? That's weird." was the only thing I could think of saying. I mean reading mind powers my whole life and suddenly my favourite TV show is real! Just as my life goes on the downwards spiral. Coincidence? I think not!

"I'm a Time Lord." He said. There was suddenly a tingle in my head. I thought maybe someone was trying to sneak into my head. Although it got a little worse then I heard the lift doors open and I watched the Doctor go in my vision going slightly blurry. I took a long blink but that made it worse and it was more like a terrible headache now.

"D-Doctor." I tried to say. "Something, Something's wrong." my head was really heavy and I struggled to keep it upright.

"Kelsie? What is it? What's wrong?" I could barely hear him say.

"I... Don't, know!" I panicked. My head was killing me. It seemed to be spreading, not sure if it was but it felt like it. I could just make out the shape of him. Everything had blurred together and everything being said seemed to echo. Then there was a sharp pain that went from head to well heel as It went down my back, then everything went black...

* * *

><p>"She'll be awake in a minute." That was what a voice I didn't recognise said as I woke, so I kept my eyes shut as if I was still out. My head started to hurt and just like every time I sleep or whatever thoughts rushed to my head.<p>

"_I hope she's ok, she better be ok." _Came one thought at the same time there was another indicating a second person as my thoughts slowly returned to normal so I could block them once I realise where I am etc.

"_I wonder who she is. Why didn't the Doctor tell me who she is yet still wanted me to check her I mean it's the middle of the night. Me and Amy were asleep, I won't do this again. Oh who am I kidding, I'm a nurse I've just got to help." _ It was this thought that triggered all my memories of what happened. Yet I still didn't open my eyes yet I had to be sure. Their thoughts were so clear as I was still waking. So they were as if they screamed their thoughts at me. Then they started to talk to each other after what would normally be silence.

"Um, Doctor?" Rory's voice was the one to start their conversation.

"Yes Rory?" The Doctor asked.

"Er, who exactly is this?" Rory asked him.

"Oh, well... long story short I met her in a café which was where she worked and after I looked around the town a little bit I bumped into her and she lost her job and was somehow homeless. I thought she could stay on the TARDIS." The Doctor seemed to have pretty much summarized our meeting.

"Oh, so you don't actually know her?" Rory said.

"Well, I know her a little bit. I don't know everything about her. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends you and Amy don't know absolutely everything about me." The Doctor told Rory. There was silence from them but another thought made it to me but it wasn't one of them it was Amy she was listening in.

"_He is such a bloke. I bet he just likes her or something." _

"Amy?" Came the Doctor's voice. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to find my husband. Doctor why is there a girl in here?" Amy asked.

"Apparently she just collapsed in the corridor." Rory told her. Oh yes that's what happened.

"And why was she on the TARDIS in the first place?" It was like Amy was a mother asking all these questions, I mean it's the Doctor's ship he can bring anyone he wants on. I decided if I was awake I might as well take part in the conversation.

"'She' might slap someone if they keep calling her 'she'." I grumbled sitting up and opening my eyes to be met with a large headache and them all staring at me. I realised that I took part of that line from the Dalek episode with Rose. My hand was at the side of my head as the pain was well, doing my head in.

"Everything alright?" The Doctor asked. "I mean you did kind of collapse."

"Fine, just a headache." I muttered. "Got anything for a sore head?" I asked. Amy rummaged through some drawers and pulled out some tablet things.

"Here this is all we have for things like that. The Doctor doesn't let aspirin on the ship." Amy handed me the tablet and I just swallowed it.

"Do you need a drink to you know... wash it down?" Rory asked.

"Nah, I'm used to just swallowing them." I admitted.

"So... Um, what's your name?" Amy asked me then turned to give the Doctor a quick glare.

"Oh right! I'm Kelsie. Kelsie Roxana Smith." I said holding out my hand to shake hands, and to be honest the only thing giving me a headache was the fact all of their thoughts collided, and it was like they were screaming them. So you can at least imagine what I'm going through. There was an awkward silence, during which I wondered where in their time line I had stumbled across.

"Right then, Kelsie can you stand yet?" The Doctor asked jumping up out his seat. I got up slowly and realised I was fine.

"I think so yeah." I said only just noticing my really heavy bag had came with us to the medical room. Which looked like a mini hospital really.

"Well then lets find you a room." The Doctor grinned doing a spin just as the crazy mad him does on the show, he then picked up my bag and tried to make it part of his spin but it seemed to be heavier and pulled him back landing on his back.

"What have you got in there?" Amy laughed as she went to see if she could lift it but the hardly got it and inch off the floor.

"Just... well... everything I guess." I mumbled not really sure how to explain myself. They hadn't told me their names yet I'll just distract them. "Hey, you haven't told me your names yet." they realised and stepped closer blocking my view of the Doctor and... My bag.

"I'm Amy Pond." Amy said reaching to shake my hand which I shook but I was nervous what if the Doctor looked in my bag. He'd see Doctor who stuff.

"And I'm Rory, Rory Williams. We're going to be married at some point." Rory said also shaking my hand.

The Doctor reached down and carefully put my bag on his shoulder. Which then Rory had a little shot at trying to lift but yet he was just as hopeless as Amy. I guess Time Lords just have more strength. The Doctor and I left the Ponds and headed along a corridor which was the opposite clolours of the one in the Doctor's Wife episode. I followed him along a corridor until he paused and turned.

"Still want to see my room?" He asked almost whispering. I wasn't sure I could even think of any words to reply to that but automatically my body answered for me by nodding. I was speechless. He walked over to another lift that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Come on then, oh and this time don't collapse before you enter." The Doctor laughed a little. I couldn't help but at least smile. It wasn't a very big lift but it wasn't a very small one. There were thousands of buttons it was like the 'Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory' lift!

"So which button is it?" I asked.

"This one." The Doctor said turning to the back wall of the lift opposite the doors. There was even more buttons which right in the middle there was one that needed a key. He stuck what looked like the TARDIS key in and twisted it once, twice, three times, four times... eleven times... I was confused did he know how to work the key?

"Um..." Just as I was going to question him on the eleven turns he pulled it out.

"I know your going to ask, anyone would. Basically, you need the key and you need to turn it the right amount of times or you go to the wrong room." The Doctor explained tapping my nose.

"What if you twisted it the wrong way? Like, clockwise instead of anti-clockwise or whichever way you turned it..." I said.

"Oh, well, you can turn it either It should still be the same room, I've just turned it the one way all the time." The Doctor said. Which I knew probably meant depending on his incarnation. Left or right. The lift binged to signal it stopped and I paused now what? ANYTHING could be out there. Well, it's the Doctor so not everything... I was taking deep, huge breaths as if ii had been running. And the doors opened to a small corridor. That confused me.

The walls were a red colour and there were 11 doors 5 on each side and then one directly across from the lift. Each of the doors made of wood with silver writing which I recognised from the show as Gallifreyan. The floor was also made of wood but a different type from the doors as it had a red like colour through it.

"Well, which is your room?" I asked really confused.

"All of them." He said. Ok what? "The one opposite the lift which we just stepped out of is the one I am currently using." He said then it hit me. 11! he was the 11th incarnation a room for each incarnation! I looked at the two end ones near the 11th room wondering if they were 9 and 10's or if the rooms just jumbled about and they were some other incarnation's. The Doctor had went into a ramble about how Time Lords change and about regeneration and all of that stuff I already knew anyway. Although some of it hit my ears like how it was a 'painful process' and you 'never know what your gonna end up with' I was busy looking at each of the doors wondering what they all said.

Just for a second as I got close to one of the doors the writing blurred and jumbled together a little as if trying to translate but it seemed to give up and go back to normal. The TARDIS translations circuits don't work on Gallifreyan though right? That's what River said. I turned to the door completely ignoring the Doctor at the moment, I looked the door up and down and glared at it in confusion. I closed my eyes and focused reaching for the TARDIS.

"_TARDIS if you can hear me. Are you trying to let me read Gallifreyan? Because it just blurred and if you are.. thank you!" _ I thought quickly. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes and now before my eyes the door no longer held the Gallifreyan language. It said _The Doctor _and then under it _room 4. _

I glanced around quickly in case it wouldn't last and seen every door was labelled in the same way but different hand writing and numbers. I quickly tried to focus on the Doctor again realizing if I didn't say anything or pay attention he would probably start to worry or something.

"And that's about it..." He paused looking at me as I turned to face him. "Were you even listening?" He asked almost laughing at me.

"Yes." I lied.

"Were not!" He accused.

"I was to go on, ask me anything." I said smirking.

"Ok, um..." He pause to think. Almost like he wasn't listening to himself. "What do the room doors say?" He asked, oh thank the TARDIS I could read them.

"Um, each door has your name and there's a different number indicating each of your incarnations, because your not going to have the same room after you regenerate and get new personality's etc." I tried to explain, he had folded his arms and looked at the doors I was talking about. Then it was strange his expression was just blank as he stared at the ground.

"Thing is, Kelsie." He said taking a few steps towards me. "I didn't say a thing about the doors." He admitted. That made me freeze, ok great I just let out that I new stuff I shouldn't know. "So, explain, how do you know that?" He asked.

"I..." I tried to start glancing at one of the doors which had now all gone back to Gallifreyan. I frowned staring at it. This day was getting out of hand. I took a step towards it confused and quickly backtracked turning to see all of the doors back to Gallifreyan. The Doctor seemed to be just watching interested. Then it hit me... I have got to be dreaming. Only explanation. None of this would ever happen! But then nobody would ever think reading minds would be possible yet I can.

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache none of this makes sense!" I muttered annoyed holding my head. I figured I'd just tell him the door incident and nothing else.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"I mean, you were talking about how you change and stuff being all... Alien... and then the doors, one minute there circular... pattern, things... and then they said The Doctor Room and then a number. So I figured with the whole incarnation talk they must be different room for each one right? Then just now they're back to the pattern thing." I explained as If I had no clue whatsoever, which I only had a little clue as to what was going on.

"That's weird the TARDIS shouldn't translate Gallifreyan." The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"Gallifreyan, it was Gallifreyan..." I whispered a little to myself really confused. I mean, Gallifreyan DOESN'T translate and it just DID! There was an awkward silence and the TARDIS brushed my mind again telling me to get something from my bag which the Doctor had just picked up. I wondered what was going to happen and the Doctor came over to me.

"Ok, first, pick a room, any room, they're all mine so if you picked my current one it wouldn't matter." He had a slight smile on his face but he was just as confused as me with the whole Gallifreyan translated thing. I turned and faced all the doors, 9, 10 or 11? they were my first Doctors and my favourites... but which room should I choose?

**Sorry folks but that's the end of this chapter. Which room do you think she'll choose? Why could she read Gallifreyan? Are these the questions running through your head? Will you leave a review? If you do I'll give you a hug and some cookies. Also please take a guess at which room because if I'm honest I haven't quite made my mind up yet... XD**

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
